Eastland
by Cabenson82
Summary: The girls of SVU and the Facts of Life go to boarding school together. Friendships grow but will it be more. I guess they really will be learning the facts of life. (Rated M for possible later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**This here is my first attempt at a crossover between two of my favorite shows. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

><p>Olivia Benson and her roommate Joanne Polniaczek were playing a friendly game of one on one when they were startled by a scream. Turning to see what had happened they missed the basketball and spotted the two blondes sitting on one of the bleachers. The taller of the two blondes was laughing as the other swatted at the sleeve of her blazer.<p>

"Hey girls, how 'bout a little help here?" Jo called pointing at the ball sitting at their feet.

The blonde that had screamed looked from the ball back to Jo and Liv. "You want me to touch that? I think not."

"It's only a ball Blair, it's not going to bite you." Alex Cabot laughed getting up from her spot on the bleacher and picking up the ball and tossing it back making an impressive shot. "Here you go girls."

Olivia and Jo shared a look before turning back to Alex. "That's some arm you got there. Are you new here?"

Walking across the court Alex came to stand next to Olivia. "Yes, I transferred in last week. Alexandra Cabot but you can call me Alex."

Taking the offered hand Olivia shook it and introduced herself. "Olivia Benson, nice to meet you. This here is my roommate Jo."

Jo nodded and offered a small wave. "Welcome to Eastland."

"Thanks, so far everyone has been really nice and the teachers are pretty easy going." Alex smiled as she continued to meet Olivia's eyes as she spoke.

"Alexandra come on, we're going to be late." Blair Warner called from where she was left standing.

"Hey Blair, can't you see we're talking here?" Jo called back, her accent adding an extra sharpness.

Blair brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Oh Jo, you finally learned to speak in sentences."

Liv grabbed Jo by the arm before she could make a move towards Blair. "And on that note Alex I think we need to go get cleaned up for dinner. See you there?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. See you there." With that she turned and walked back to Blair.

Jo bumped Liv's shoulder as they walked back towards the dorms. "Looks like someone's got a crush."

A slight blush colored her cheeks as she bumped Jo back. "Shut up. She's new, I was just being friendly."

"Sure, that's all it was." Jo agreed as they made it back to their room. "You get that dreamy look on your face every time a new girl starts."

Liv tossed her sweaty jersey at her friend. "Tease all you want but you're fooling no one. Especially me. You and Blair may sit and act like you hate each other but I know the little game you're playing."

The color slowly drained from Jo's face as she pulled on her robe.

"Hey don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me." Liv said patting Jo on the back. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

><p>"So Blair, what's the deal with you and Jo?" Alex asked as they walked towards the dorms.<p>

Blair linked arms with Alex as they walked. "Oh there is no deal. Jo and I just sort of have this love hate relationship. We pick on each other but won't put up with anyone else picking on each other."

Nodding Alex slightly turned her head as she said. "What about Olivia? She seemed pretty nice."

"Liv is very nice. Probably one of the smartest girls here at Eastland." Blair went on. "Her only real down fall is she's Jo's best friend."

"Oh Blair, who are you fooling? You and Jo may have your differences but before I came here you talked about her all the time in your letters." Alex laughed bumping Blair's shoulder.

"Oh fine. Jo's a pretty good friend." Blair sighed.

As they walked into the dorm Mrs. Garrett was hanging something on the bulletin board. "Hello girls." She called out.

"Hi Mrs. Garrett. Have you met my Alex Cabot yet?" Blair asked as they got closer. "The Cabot's and the Warner's go back a long time."

Alex reached for the offered hand. "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Garrett. Are you the dorm mother?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Alex. I am the dorm mother for this hall as well as the school nutritionist." Mrs. Garrett smiled as she patted her poof of red hair.

"I look forward to seeing what you have planned for dinner." Alex smiled back.

"Alright girls, go get cleaned up for dinner and I'll see you there." Mrs. Garrett said as she turned and waved over her shoulder.

Heading up to their room Alex heard a laugh coming from one of the common rooms. Sitting on the couch talking to a few other girls was Olivia, not sure why but Alex wanted to stop and ask what they were laughing about.

"Ah yes, double trouble are in our dorm too. In fact Jo and Liv are next door to us." Blair commented as she spotted Liv. "Well Liv's not really trouble but that's their nicknames since they are always together. oh and they both have motorcycles they drive everywhere."

Alex just nodded her head at the statement as they continued to their room. The thought of Olivia on a motorcycle bringing a smile to her face. Something told her that coming to Eastland was going to be one of the best experiences of her life.

* * *

><p>Liv walked into the cafeteria and waved to a few of the girls as she made her way to the line. Thankfully it was still pretty early so there weren't a lot of people yet. Looking around as she waited she spotted the blonde girl that had been with Blair earlier. Smiling she waved her over.<p>

"Hey you made it." Liv smiled as Alex joined her. "Where's Blair?"

"Hey, thanks for saving me. I was a little lost by myself." Alex smiled taking the tray Liv offered her. "Blair was with me but had to run to drop off a report she had due."

Liv nodded as she picked up a plate with roast beef on it. "Oh that must have been the one for English, she didn't have it earlier in class."

"So what's good here? " Alex asked looking at the choices in front of her.

"Personally I like the roast beef. The chicken is ok but kind of boring." Liv pointed out the different options. "Now these are some of the best mashed potatoes, Mrs. G makes them from scratch. None of those fake ones from the box."

"In that case I'll just follow your lead." Alex smiled as she filled her tray.

Picking up silverware and napkins she turned to Alex. "Wanna sit with me?"

"I'd love to. Thank you." Alex followed Olivia to one of the tables.

The next half hour flew by as the conversation between the two girls flowed easily. Neither noticed their friends sitting on the other side of the room smiling watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The weeks sort of flew by as the girls all got to know each other better. Jo and Blair continued to watch the friendship blossom between their friends…**_

Jo leaned back against a big shade tree as she and Blair sat studying for their French test. "I can't wait for this to be over. French just isn't my language."

"Oh Jo, it's not that bad and I already promised to help you pass." Blair sighed as her hand brushed over Jo's thigh. "Just think of the prize you get if you get an A."

A smile slowly covered Jo's face. "Oh? And just what is my prize if I ace this test."

"I just had another one of my brilliant ideas. I was thinking that we could talk Olivia and Alex into dinner and a movie Friday night." Blair looked up at Jo through her lashes.

"There are times that I do love the way your mind works." Jo grinned brushing Blairs bangs out of her eyes. "And even if the girls don't want to go you and I still can."

"And there are times that I wish I could just kiss you and not have to sneak around about it." Blair leaned into Jo's touch.

Jo looked around to make sure no one was looking before brushing her thumb over Blair's lips. "As soon as we're done studying I promise to give you all the kisses you can stand."

"Promises, promises Polniaczek." Blair teased as she linked fingers with Jo and leaned back against the tree next to her, sort of hiding their hands under their skirts.

They sat studying for about another hour, small touches and smiles being shared before Jo finally couldn't take it any more.

"Ok I'm done. I feel like my head is going to explode if I try to remember any more of this." Jo sighed dropping her book down on the blanket.

"Je t'aime." Blair whispered as she bumped Jo's shoulder while packing up her books.

"Je t'aime advantage." Jo whispered back causing Blair to laugh.

"Think so huh?" Blair asked as she let Jo help her stand up.

Jo picked up the blanket they had been sitting on. "No, I don't think. I know."

"Oh come on you brut, we have to go meet Alex and Olivia for dinner." Blair shouldered her book bag and waited for Jo to grab her own. "We can run our idea by them then."

* * *

><p>Alex sat on the bench with a book in her lap as she watched Olivia run some drills. "Liv how come Jo isn't here practicing with you?"<p>

Olivia finished her sprint and stop to take the water bottle Alex held out to her. "Thanks. Jo has a French test she needed to study for and this was just me killing time."

Alex shook her head as she watched the grin spread over Olivia's face. "I think you just like to run around in those short shorts."

"I think you are the one that likes to watch me run around in these short shorts." Olivia teased back as she did a little spin ending with her rear facing Alex. Looking over her shoulder she winked. "Told ya so."

Alex blushed as she was caught taking in the burgundy basketball shorts stretched over Liv's backside. "You wish Benson."

"And what if I do?" Olivia challenged wiping the sweat off her body with a towel, her eyes never leaving Alex's.

Alex wasn't sure if Liv was still teasing her or not but she really wanted to know the answer. Since the day she laid eyes on her there had been an attraction she couldn't shake and they had only grown closer as friends.

Liv's voice shook Alex out of her thoughts. "Well what if I did wish you were checking me out?"

"Are you being for real right now Liv? Cause I can't tell." Alex replied looking at the floor.

The only answer was the sound of Olivia's foot steps and Alex was sure she was leaving only to be surprised by the sight of Olivia's white keds in her view on the floor.

Olivia used her knuckles to lift Alex's face. Smiling she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips. "I'm being completely real."

The shock wore off Alex's face quickly. "In that case yes I was checking you out. Your butt looks pretty amazing in those shorts."

Throwing her gear into her bag she shoulders it and holds her hand out for Alex. "Meet you at dinner?"

"I'd love to, like always." Alex winked and took the offered hand as they walked out of the gym towards the dorms.

"I promise I'll be quick in the shower. I would think that Blair and Jo would be done studying by now." Olivia said as they walked into the dorm, calling out "Hey Mrs. G."

Mrs. Garrett looked up at the sound of Olivia's voice. "Hello girls. How's your day going?" she asked taking in the closeness of the two girls.

"Well Liv just left a ton of sweat in the gym and I just finished some reading." Alex smiled holding up the book she'd just finished. " Do you know if Blair is back yet?"

"Yes Blair and Jo came back a few minutes ago. They must have had another tiff cause Jo looked like she was ready to blow."Mrs. Garrett said shaking her head. "Those girls have such an odd relationship."

Olivia just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh you know how teenage girls are. Fighting one minute and best friends the next."

Nodding Mrs. Garrett headed for door. "So true, that's why I stay out of it unless it's something serious. See you girls at dinner."

"Bye" They both called out as they headed for their rooms.

The first room they came to was Alex's and as she unlocked the door and let herself in they found their friends going at it on the bed only they weren't fighting. A heavy make out session was under way. Slowly backing out the door and relocking it Alex turned to Olivia. "Mind if I wait in your room?"

Olivia laughed as how casual Alex sounded. Opening the door she said. "Yeah that's fine. Maybe if I'm good I can get some of that action."

Taking a seat on Liv's bed Alex just shrugged. "Some how I don't think that Jo will share Blair."

"Oh look who's getting smart." Olivia said leaning down over a grinning Alex. "May I have a kiss?"

"Yes you may." Alex cupped Olivia's cheek and claimed her mouth in a sweet kiss that lasted a few moments before pulling away. "Now go get yourself cleaned up for dinner."

A low growl rose from her throat. "Oh Alexandra, I think I've met my match."

"You have but it'll be worth it." Alex grinned back and stole another kiss. "Now go, you stink."

Olivia grabbed her robe and bath bag, stole a kiss and ran out the door. "Be right back."

* * *

><p>Olivia and Alex were just sitting down with their dinner when Jo and Blair came in the cafeteria. They quickly got their food and joined the girls at their normal table.<p>

"Hey guys, how did studying go?" Alex asked as she ate her side salad.

"Oh it went really good. I think I'm ready." Jo sighed taking a drink of her lemonade. "I just really can't seem to get my tongue around some of the words."

Olivia laughed and said under her breath. "That's because your tongue is too busy being wrapped around Blair's. Who knew french kissing would be on the test?"

Jo and Blair both turned bright red and looked at each other and then back at their friends.

"Oh don't worry. You know you're secret is safe with us." Alex said patting Blair's hand. "We're happy for you guys and if it helps we're the only ones that know."

"Yeah, Mrs. G thought you guys had had a fight earlier." Olivia said between bites. "Little did she know…"

Jo gave Olivia a dirty look. "You may be my best friend but I'll still knock you lights out."

"Nah it'll never happen, you love me too much." Olivia grinned and popped a carrot into her mouth. "Besides we really are on your side."

"Oh she knows that Liv. She just doesn't like to be teased." Blair said squeezing Jo's thigh under the table. "Anyway we were going to ask you guys if you wanted to go to dinner and a movie Friday night."

Olivia brightened up and looked at Alex. "Sounds great? What do you think?"

"I don't have any plans and we haven't all been out in a while." Alex agreed looking back at Blair. "Count us in."

"What movie are we going to see?" Olivia asked already thinking that this could be her and Alex's first date.

"Not sure yet." Blair answered. "We'll have to look it up or just wait and see what's playing when we get there."

"Either way sounds good to me. " Alex smiled. " I'm just excited to get to ride on Liv's bike again."

Jo looked between Olivia and Alex and a knowing smile covered her face. _Oh I just bet you can't Alex._


End file.
